Glow in the Dark Fangs
by Magical-SandCastle
Summary: A bunch of RomaniaxRomano stuff I rp with my internet friends . Romania needs more love. ;-; Fluff and Awkward Smut... Ratings may go up...
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]**

I can't believe there aren't a lot of Romania fanfiction! I mean like that guy is freaking like Korea! Only a European version! Just think about it... They're so freaking weird and kickass. _**SO MUCH WIN!**_

AmericaxRomania and RomaniaxRomano

I grew a bond with Romania... Now I will fill up my phone with pictures of that sexy fake vampire. _/Dies happily_

Yeah... This is based off a pretty long and random RP I had with some of my internet friends. OTL I really need to get a life. I freakinThey are sooo freaking awesome.

There was more to this but I got lazy... And I forgot most of what happened. _**/SHOT by Switzerland/**_

* * *

Romania slammed the front door open, almost ripping it off it's hinges. "**HI'YA HI'YA! I'M HOME EVERYBODY**!" the boy called out happily shaking a bag of goodies in his hand. Romano, who was sleeping on the couch didn't bother to look at him.

Romania looked around. Well... There's Romano in his house... Is anybody else here? "Hmmmm... Maybe they aren't home..." the fake vampire mubbled to himself slightly depressed.

After a few seconds, Germany and America came down stairs seemingly satisfied about something. England and Scotland followed close behind. Romano grunted on the couch and turned.

"Oh... Romania it's just you." England said fixing his shirt. "_**WAZZZZZZZZ UP ROMANIA**_?" America said doing some failed gang hand movement thingie. "Ah... Hallo, Romania." Germany greeted while crossing his arms infront of his firm chest. "Ah! So you guys are here!" Romania exclaimed happily, his eyes brightening up. "_**WASSSSSSSSS UUUP AMERICA**_?" Romania returned to America with a toothy grin, showing off his fake fangs. It wasn't like fake fangs you can buy at the nearest dollar store, he actually got it filed down to resemble real actual fangs. Romania dug his hands in the bags and pulled out a few plastic glow in the dark fangs. "Oh oh oh! Guys! I brought some fangs and sweets when I was coming back! Who wants some?" the boy excitedly looked at all of them. England sighed and shook his head, "How about you go home, Romania. I don't need you here." Romania looked at his older brother. "Iggy... Look I brought fangs for you too." he held out a hand. The plastic fang laid there next to two pieces of candy. England looked away, "No. That's too childish." America shook his head.

"Man... He's always like this..." the American whispered to the young Romanian. Romania looked up at his _/somehow related/_ brother. "He's just pmsing." America chuckled slightly. "Don't let him get too you, man"

Germany took a fang and eyed it suspiciously. "Are you sure this is _clean_...?" he asked turning the fang in his hand. Romania nodded his head quickly, "Yah! Germany-my-main-man, it's as clean as my _ass_!" Germany hummed softly and put it in his mouth, but upon hearing what the young nation said, he almost choked. America smirked and shoved a fang in his mouth, "Totally kickass!" Romania turned his head to Romano and bleamed, "Roma! You want want too?" Romano turned his head and looked at Romania, cleary annoyed. "Why would I want to put _that_ in my mouth? It looks cheap too." Romano snapped. Romania puckered his bottom lips out, "Ay! They're not cheap! You need to lighten up a little, Roma-my-main-man!" Romano shot Romania the snake eyes, "Oi! Don't tell me to lighten up!" The Italian grumbled some inaudible things before looking at the ring on his finger.

"Scottie! You want a fang too? How about a candy?" Romania smiled at Scotland who was making his way to the kitchen. The red head stopped and turned his head to Romania. "Ah... No. No thank you, Romania." he said before he quickly making his way into the kitchen.

"Mmhnp...!" Germany grunted trying his best to drink his beer with the fang on. He sighed and shook his head, "Nein... I can't do this..." Romania chuckled at the tall European nation. "No, no, Germany-my-main-man! You have to tilted your head back, open your mouth wide and drink it like how you would drink the rain! Chug it all down!" Germany smirked a the young hyper nation. "If you know how, do it. Then show us, boy." Germany handed the teen the can of beer he was just holding. Romania looked up at him confused. "Me..? Show you?" he asked quietly. Germany nodded his head. A wide grin appeared on the Romanian's face. "Whoa! _WHOOOOOA_! Wait up guys! I want to try it too!" America said reaching for a can of beer from the box next to Germany's feet. He opened it and looked at Romania straight in the eyes. "Okay... Ready... Set... **GO**!"

Both male tilted their heads back and chugged it all down. America did it slightly better than Romania. Some of the liquid spilled from the corners of his mouth but it wasn't as much as fake vampire (who was inexperience). The beer overflowed Romania's mouth and spilled over faster than you could say "I". The liquid slid down his neck and in a matter of seconds his shirt became wet and smelt like beer. Germany chuckled slightly and shook his head at the two boys before him. They're so stupid and cute. "How about you guys try again." Germany suggested, handing the two of them another can of beer. Romania nodded his head crazily, "Yep yep yep! Hit us again!"

Only after three or four times chugging down the beers along with Germany, the three of them were sticky and reeked of it. Well, mostly for Romania.

Germany was going through a box of gay porn he found not long ago and both America and Romania were were Bro-hugging because Scotland didn't want to hug the two drunks.

Romania nuzzled against Alfred's neck taking in his sent. The smell of sweat and beer but with a hint of American-ness. If American-ness is a scent... America pulled the younger male closer to him and muzzled his face in his strawberry blond hair. Romania pat America's back and gripped the cloth on it. "D_uuuuuuuuuuu_de, bro, you're like... So **freaking **soft you know...?" Romania voice was slurred. The Romanian was fighting the urge to just bite America's neck then and there. With Romano lying on the couch, Germany looking through a box of gay prono and England kicking Scotland near the front door which was not far. America let out a lazy sigh and rested his chin on Romania's shoulder. The taller frame chuckled, "Hah... You know... I u'ed to jack off... L'oking at p'ictur's of England when I wa' like... 14?" Romania laughed quietly, "Heh... I haven't told anyone yet... But... Virgin I am..." America hummed, "Virgin...? I wa' a v'rgin a few week' ago...~~"

They exchanged secrets until America finally pulled away and sat on the ground, flipping through a book of England's gay porno.

After a few hours, Germany crashed in one of the guests room up stairs along with America in the one right next to it. England and Scotland also went to sleep.

So there was only Romano and him left... Hmmmmm... And Romania was still a little drunk...

Romania put the porn in the box and forced himself up. He took shaky steps and slipped ontop of Romano. Said male rasied an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked coldly. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Romania hushed Romano, putting a finger to he Italian's lips. He looked at the boy strangely. Romania smiled slightly, "I can hear your heart beats... Ah~ so relaxing... Roma-my-main-man." The boy sighed and relaxed on top of the older one he was lying on. "Such a strange boy..." Romano thought watching Romania resting himself on him. Romania lifted up his head and smiled at Romano with half-lidded eyes, "Roma-my-main-man... Now that I have a closer look at you, you're sort of handsome. No wonder that Spain fell for you." Romano just stared at the boy. What the fuck is he talking about? Of crouse Spain would fall from him! Romano is as delicious as the **cheese **he was named after!

"... And that rotten temper of yours... So tsundere." he continued. Romano's eyebrow twitched slightly. "What? Rotten tempered! Tsunadere? What is that suppose to mean?" Romania ignored Romano's outburst and said in a tired causal tone, "But it's cute like that, you know...?" A few seconds after he said that, Romano sighed and muttered a low, "Bastard." With out looking up at him, Romania handed him a peice of candy. "Are you sure you don't want this? It's sweet. I think you'll like it." Romano stared at the poka'dotted wraped treat before taking it. "Grazie..." he mustered between his teeth. Romania smiled and hummed, "No need to thank me, Roma-my-main-man." Right when Romania was about to fall asleep on top of South Italy, his eyes shot wide open.

"**WOAH! WOOOOOOAH**!" Romania fell on the floor and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I almost slept with an engaged man!** I CAN'T BELIEVE IT**! Man oh man oh man! And Spain's a yandere! What would he do to me if he finds out that I slept with his man?" Romano sat up and stated at the boy. He sighed and shook his head. "You're so strange..." Romania stopped his mumbling and looked at Romano. He stood up and sat next to the taller man. "Well, you see. 'Think outside the box!' is my motto! So it's okay for me to be strange!" Romania chuckled. "Oh and don't tell anybody that I almost slept on you..." he whispered quickly afterwards. Romano rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. So strange... Romania dug in his pocket and took out a plastic fang. He looked at Romano and smiled brightly, "Are you sure you don't want the fang?" Romano looked at it and then at the boy. He took the fang hesitantly and sat it aside. "No, no! Put it in Roma-my-man!" Romania beamed. After a few minutes of pressing Romano, Romania finally got him to put on the pastic glow in the dark fang.

"Now smile!" Romania said as he put two fingers on the corners on his lips and pulled it upwards, looking like a child. Romano's twitched and he shook his head, "_No_. Like I told you. _**I. Will. Not. Smile. At all**_." Romania just stared at him for a few seconds. Romano shrugged uncomfortably and shot at starwberry blond, "What are you looking at?" Romania leant close to fuming Italian and put his fingers on each corner of his lips and pulled them upwards like he did with himself. "There!" he chuckled, "I made you smile!" Romano pushed Romania's hands away and crossed his arms, "Hey don't touch me!"

Romania tilted his head to side a bit and smiled, "At least you smiled for a few seconds, Roma!" Romano stared at the boy for a few second. He's cheeks finally dusted a fine shade of pink. "O-Oi! Don't say cheesy shits like that, bastard!"

* * *

**[A/N]**

So yah... I know that Romania doesn't really have a lot of canon love relationship... Always being paired up with Hungary and Bulgaria most of the time and shit... Yah.

Soooooooooooo _crack _is only necessary with nations like Estonia_ /and Romania/_

Plus the pair Romano and Romania is starting to grow on me... _**/SHOT**_

**AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO TOPS! ;A;**


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday they became friends. Well... According to Romania, but Romano... He's a pain the ass. Lucky for Romania, the Italian can tolerate him.

Well... This was a pretty awkward situation for Romano, but he didn't sense it at all. Being in a home full of Kirkland's all the damn time. He probably got use to it and practically lives with the Kirklands... Hopefully not.

"Romano. Go up stairs and sleep." Wales said to him not even glancing away from the news paper he was reading. Romano glared at him, "What do you mean 'Go to sleep.' I just fucking woke up a few minutes ago you bastard!" Wales nodded his head. "Yeah... So? You look like you need more sleep." Romano clenched his fists. "I don't look like I need more sleep! You probably want to rape me! You disgusting pervert!" Wales stopped turning the pages of the papers and looked at Romano. "What did you say...? Hm? I dare you to say it again." A small growl escaped the engaged mans mouth.

Romania laughed and snaked his arm around his hot headed friend's shoulder. "Now, now, Roma~ You don't want to get into a fight with my older brother Wales. It's going to be a horrible brawl." Romania chuckled. Romano shot a look to the younger boy and crossed his arms. "Shut up, bastard." he mumbled under his breath. The strawberry blond laughed. "Romano, you're hard to figure out man." The colour of red invaded Romano's face, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Romania tried to calm the pissed off Italian but Scotland grabbed him before the blond could even say anything. "OI! Let me go you bastard!" Romano shouted as he flails about. Scotland gave a growl of annoyance, "Listen here you little kitten... My family and I had just about had with you. Go up stairs and sleep." Romano went silent and glared at the taller male. "Ah... Now, now, guys. Don't be fighting." Romania said a bit uneasy. "Wales doooooooooooo something."

Wales on the other hand just turned a page and said under his breath, "Did you hear anything, Ireland?" Ireland, who was sleeping the whole time woke up. "Huh? What?" he sat up and yawned, "What did I missed? I was alseep the whole time."

He sighed and walked into the room... Since he always falls alseep at the Kirklands, he never really leave... Even though he's not related to them at all, they still treat him like family. As family he meant like shit. Those Kirklands are hell. But they can be heaven sometimes... ACK! What was he thinking? Can't just move out of the Vargas familia and move into the Kirklands, that's stupid.

Romano closed the door and sighed, "Fucking Kirklands..."

Then and umm... Romano like, uh... Took off hid um... /cough cough/ clothes... /SHOT

"H-HEY! Iggy what are you doing?" Romania tried his best to keep his voice down. England gave a very very **VERY** annoyed sigh. "Look, Romnia." he sated harshly, "We're trying to help you." Romnia looked at the male, very muvh confused. "Help me? What is that suppose to mean?"

England wanted so much to smack the side of Romania's head and turn his brain to mush. This guy is a real dumbfuck...

"Romania, Romano is in this room. Go in and do him." England growled. Romania looked at him wide eyes. "But he's sleeping... I don't want to mess with him when he's sleeping..." Romania said a little quietly. England snatched his ear and pulled him down to his hight, knowing that the Brit was slightly shorter than the Romanian.

England had enough of this. Scotland tried to help, Wales tried to help, Ireland tried to help, and even England himself tried to help. But just dropping hints aren't even reaching the dumb Romanian. Damn... If anybody wants Romania to do something, they just better go straight to the point. Clean cut and blunt. That's how to get Romania to do shit.

"Listen here you bloody dumbfuck..." England growled deeply, "You get in that room or I'm calling Scotland." The color on Romania's face paled. Scotland... SCOTLAND! Okay that made Romania as scared as hell. The Romanian nodded his head, "Okay, okay... I'll go in." England let go of the young boy and sighed as he walked downstairs. "Don't be too loud you hear?" Romania raised an eyebrow at what he just heard. _Don't be too loud...?_ What the fuck does England mean?

He turned and fixed his tiny hat. "Okay, Romania... It's just Romano. Don't worry~ He won't mind me doing whatever I'm suppose to do."

* * *

"**SURPRISE!**" Romania shouted as he barge through the door with a huge grin on his face. Romania's smile didn't last long though... It disappeared and a huge blush crept onto his face.

"Ro... Roma... Y-you're..." Romania can't even find the right words to say. Romano raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Hm?" was all the Italian said. "You're... Um... _Naked_." Romania finally mustered out, looking away embarrassed. Romano sat up and stared at him. The Italian feels no shame sleeping naked. Heck, he's Italian. He does this all the time. Romano lay back down and sighed, "What do you want, bastard?"

Romania flinched and looked back at Romano, avoiding _those_parts. "U-uh... I was just... Erm... England wanted me too... Uh..." Romania shuffled slowly over to his friend. He sat on the edge of the bed and awkwardly took off his hat. "They wanted me to erm... I don't know how to say this..." Romania looked down at his hat, the blush slowly dying away. He lifted his head up again and gave a loop sided grin at Romano, "They keep on saying stuff like, 'GO! Romano's in that room!' and 'We all know you want him! Just go and fuck him good!' and erm... 'Fuck him now, Romania'..." Romania laughed awkwardly, "And what's funny is that I'm a virgin! I'm also a huge prude."

"..."

"..."

"... Hei..."

"... Ciao...?"

"..."

The two of them just exchanged stares...

* * *

After a few minutes of awkwardness and 'close to rape' moments. Roro just sat there on the bed... Yeah...

More awkward silence... Just so awkward...

Romano shifted a bit and pulled the covers over his -ahem- lower half -ahem-.

"Oh!" Romania brightened up. Holy shit he has an idea! He turns his body and climbs onto the bed, sitting next to Romano. "You know what we should do...?" he asked all smiles earning a frown from the other. "What..?"

Romania dug around in the drawers for a few seconds before pulling out a flashlight. "We should do some shadow puppets! I saw people do it on Tv!"

Romano stared at him... "What...? Shadow puppets?"

Romania nods. "Da. Shadow puppets."

"Fine, fine..." Romano rolled his eyes. "You're just so strange..." Romania doesn't really care~ He's too happy right now. He always wanted to try doing some shadow puppets, but everything he does it... It's never fun because he's alone... Anyways, Roro scooted closer to Roma and so they begun~

* * *

"FUUUUUUUU- I can't do it right, man! Look when I do th-"

"No you idiot! You do it like this!"

"Oooooh.. Like this...?"

"No! Like this!"

"Like this?"

"Like tha- NO! This! **THIS**!"

"... Ooooh... Like that~ Like this?"

"Si! Like that! Mio dio..."

"What did you say...?"

"My god..."

"What did you say?"

"MY. GOD."

"I know, but what did you said before that?"

"..."

"..."

Romano facepalmed... Holy shit is Romania freaking retarded... He took a few breaths before looking back at him. Romania just smiled.

Romania turned off the light and puts it aside. "Romano. You're engaged with with Spain, right..?" He smiles some more. Romania is freaking always smiling. Romano raised a brow. "Si... You already know that so stop asking it like it's a question." Romania scooted closer to Romano and... Leans... "Say... Romano... Make a promise with me..." Romano blew a strand of hair away from his face and looked at Romania. "What do you want me to promise..?" he asked.

Romania smiled. "A promise that you'll think about me when you're gone or when I'm not here. Even if we're A MILLION MILES apart. Promise me that." He laughs softly and nudges Romano's shoulder playfully. "Like you know. The cheesy vows they make in chick flicks." He looked at Romano and smiled~ "Just think of me and I'll think of you... OH! And that'll we'll always keep in touch!" He nods his head.

Romano stared at him... Okay... Erm.. Romania is a reaaaaaaally strange kid.. But sure.

He shrugs. "Yeah. Sure. I guess..." Romano said resting his head on the pillow. Romania looked down at him. "For reals? Holy crap! Thanks man!" Tears of happiness for the Romanian.

* * *

**[A/N]**

Ahhhhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiii- OTL

I'm failing this so hard... I'll just write all the RPs I can remember... You folks are going to miss alot on RomaRoma Luv... OTL

Sorry, ya'll. ; - ;


End file.
